


The aging libertines

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [29]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The aging libertines

"Isn't it strange to hear those titles and realize it's you they mean? We're growing old, Loick."

"Couramance, I can't believe you'll ever be old."

"Not while I have a young man to warm my bed. Speaking of warm beds, how is your princess?"

"At the vak Andras hunting lodge, having a lovely time."

"Indubitably. Are you lonely, then?"

"You're not the only one who has a young man to warm their bed."

"Ah, yes, very nice. But would you like a partner for the dancing? Young men aren't always chosen for their conversational aplomb."

"I'd love it. Shall we?"


End file.
